Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Ezio werd in 1459 in Firenze geboren en was de tweede zoon van Giovanni en Maria Auditore. Ezio werd tot zijnthumb 17e levensjaar opgeleid tot bankier, van af zijn 17e houden zijn school gegevens plotseling op. Maria Auditore beschreef haar tweede zoon als een eerzuchtige en koppige jonge die echter zo veel passie had dat je hem dat moeilijk kwalijk kon nemen. Ezio's naam is sinds zijn 17e verbonden met een of andere verschrikkelijke misdaad, wat dit precies in houd is onduidelijk . Ezio leefde daar voor als een edelman die zich bezig moest houden met zijn opleiding, al hield Ezio zich liever bezig met zaken als wijn,vrouwen en het verdedigen van zijn familie naam, om lang verhaal kort te maken Ezio leefde een goed leven. Dit veranderde echter toen hij op een avond thuis kwam en hij te horen kreeg de zijn 2 broers en zijn vader waren opgepakt. Ezio ging naar het raam van de cel waar zijn vader in zat, zijn vader vertelde dat hij naar huis moest gaan en daar een geheimen kist moest openen en dat hij de inhoud van de kist mee moest nemen. In de kist zaten onder andere de assassin's gewaden van zijn vader, een gebroken verborgen mes en een aantal documenten die de onschuld van zijn vader moesten bewijzen. Ezio volgden de aanwijzing van zijn vader op en bracht de documenten naar Umberto Alberti een vriend van de familie, althans dat dachten ze. Toen Ezio de dag erna de vrij spraak van zijn vader en broers bij kwam wonen bleek dat Umberto hen verraden had en veroordeelde Ezio's familie ter dood. Ezio was razend en zwoer wraak. Umberto beval de wachters Ezio gevangen te nemen zodat ook hij ter dood veroordeeld kon worden, maar ezio ontsnapte. {C}Ezio wist dat als hij wraak wilden nemen hij een subtiel wapen moest hebben en een stuk onopvalender te werk moest gaan. Ezio ging naar Leonardo Da Vinci om hem om advies te vragen over het verborgen mes van zijn vader. Leonardo wist het mes te repareren met behulp van een van de 30 pagina's uit Altair's codex. Ezio nam zijn wraak en doodde Umberto kort daarna vluchte hij met zijn moeder en en zus naar de villa van zijn oom, die hem vertelde dat Ezio net als zijn vaderthumb|de kleren van Ezio in AC 2 (Giovanni Auditore da Firenze) een Assassin was. Hoewel Ezio zijn wraak op Umberto Alberti had genomen was hij nog niet klaar met zijn wraak. Ezio wist dat Umberto niet de enige was die bij het complot rond zijn familie betrokken was. Zijn oom spoorde Ezio aan om het werk van zijn vader af te maken. De volgende op de lijst was Vieri Pazzi. Vieri had de Auditore's al vaak genoeg lastig gevallen en was na de dood van Ezio's broers niet van plan om er mee te stoppen. Tijdens een aanval die gericht was tegen Vieri en zijn mannen vochten Ezio en zijn oom Mario zij aan zij. Uiteindelijk lukte het Ezio om Vieri te doden. Ezio was woedend op Vieri en schold hem respectloos uit terwijl Vieri al zo goed als dood was. Mario trok Ezio weg van Vieri's lijk en zij dat hij respect moest tonen, Ezio zei dat Vieri geen respect verdiende na alles wat hij had gedaan. Mario zij tegen Ezio “you're not Vieri, do not become him.” (jij bent niet Vieri, hou dat zo) Mario liep naar het lijk van Vieri, sloot de ogen en sprak de woorden “requiescat in pace" wat rust in vrede zou beteken. Ezio leerde vechten en dode stuk voor stuk iedereen die betrokken was bij de dood van zijn familie. thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left